


I Might be Pragnent.

by EctoHeir



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humanstuck, Karakts in college, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-11-29 02:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11431599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EctoHeir/pseuds/EctoHeir
Summary: Rose accidentally gets pregnant...WITH JOHNS CHILD???!!! Then a few years later John meets Karkat and they fall in love. There's memes, really gay Karkat, and beautiful Johnkat.





	1. Chapter 1

John woke up that morning with one of the worst headaches he’d ever had. He groaned as he opened his eyes, the sun hitting his eyes at just the right angle. He looked around the room, not recognizing it.

‘Well, that explains the headache.’ John thought to himself, remembering his best bro’s party. Dave’s Bro had been out of town so he invited practically everyone from their school. John’s pretty sure Bro bought the alcohol for the party.

He looked down, ‘Of course I’m naked. What is this? A teen movie?’ John thought sarcastically. He took a breath in before looking to see who was next to him.

He looked over just in time to see Rose turn over onto her side. ‘Oh no’ John thought before Rose woke up. Her eyes opened slowly, groaning at the light in her eyes. When she saw John, her eyes widened. She then looked down, realizing the same thing John did.

“Well, this was not what I was expecting.” Rose says.

“Yeah, me neither.” John said. The two stayed in an awkward silence.

“So, I think we should just forget this ever happened.” Rose says, breaking the silence. John nods.

“That sounds like a good idea.” John says. The two then went to find their clothes. After the two were completely dressed, John opened the door for Rose,and went out after her.

“This isn’t the pair I was expecting.” Dave said as the two exited the room. John and Rose rolled their eyes, “So John, you get lucky?” Dave asked, smirking.

“Shut up Dave. It’s none of your business.” John said, “Anyway, I have to get home. Wouldn’t want my dad worrying.”

\--------------------  
TT: John.  
TT: We need to talk.  
EB: what’s up?  
TT: You remember Dave’s last party?  
EB: yeah? What about it?  
TT: I haven’t gotten my period yet.  
EB: what?  
TT: It’s been a few weeks since it was suppose to be here.  
EB: does this mean what I think it does?  
TT: Well, it means I might be pragnent.  
EB: really rose?  
TT: I’m sorry I had to.

\--------------------  
A few days later, when John's dad was gone on a business trip, Rose took a pregnancy test.

John paced in front of the bathroom door, waiting for Rose to tell him the results. After what felt like forever, Rose exited the bathroom. John quickly turned towards her, waiting for the answer.

“I don’t know yet, we have to wait.” Rose said. John sighed.

“Then, there is no use sitting here. Let’s watch Con Air.” John said, skipping off to the living room. Rose rolled her eyes, smiling softly, following after him.

After the movie, Rose went into the bathroom and John sat on the floor in front of it. He was leaning against the wall, questions running through his head.

After a few moments, Rose exited once more. John quickly stood up,”Well?” Rose sighted and John knew what was coming.

“Positive.”

\--------------------

After the initial freak out, the two discussed everything.

“So, what are you planning on doing?” John asks, the two sitting on his bed.

“I’m planning on keeping it.” Rose said, and John gave her a worried look.

“Are you sure? I mean, this is you decision but I don’t want you to feel like you have to.” John said, Rose smiled softly.

“I’m glad you care but I’m going to,” Rose said, John nodded.

“As I said, it’s your choice. I’m just a little worried.” John said, “But I will be here for you every step of the way.”

“Thank you John.” Rose said, smiling at him.

“So, we should think of names?” John said, breaking the awkwardness.

“Names?” Rose asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah? You know, for the baby. I imagine you know my suggestion.” John says.

“Casey?” Rose asks, smirking knowingly.

“You know me so well.” John says.

“Sadly.” Rose says, faking an upset look. John lightly punched her arm.

“Roooooooose.” John said.

“Well, I shall pick a male name. I will pick Uglowrick.” Rose said, John grimaced.

“I hope the baby is female.” John said and Rose laughed softly.

“Okay John.” Rose says.

\--------------------

For a week after, the two planned out how they were going to tell their parents. In this process, Dave and Jade found out and they had not cared. When it came time, the two sat down with both of their parents, and Rose blurted it out.  
The the two parents looked at each other for a few moments before looking back at the teens.

“We are completely glad that you two are thinking this through but are you sure you’re ready for this?” Ms. Lalonde asked.

“You two are just barely 16.” Mr. Egbert added. The teens nodded.

“If you’re sure then, we will help you through it all.” Ms. Lalonde said, smiling at the two.

\--------------------

Rose and John felt no need to announce anything to their whole school. John had made it his mission to go to every doctor's appointment, even if he missed school.

“Rose, can I ask you something?” Kanaya asked, walking over to the table where John, Rose, Dave and Jade were sitting.

“You just did.” Rose said, smirking softly, “But yes you can ask me another.” Rose then followed Kanaya into the hall.  
Kanaya took one last breath before saying, “I would like to take you on a date.” Rose’s eyes widened slightly.

“Well, before I say yes or no, I would like to tell you that I’m pregnant. I mean, it was an accident but just in case that changes your- “Rose was interrupted by Kanaya kissing her.

“Nothing could change my opinion of you.” Kanaya says, her hand on Rose’s cheek,” I will be with you through everything, if you’ll let me.” Rose smiled at Kanaya, and the other smiled back.

\--------------------

Few years had past. Casey Egbert-Lalonde had been born healthy. During 3rd semester, John's dad died. 

“John, would you like to stay with us until you turn 18?” Ms Lalonde asked John. John had no family. His mother and her side of the family were dead or not heard of and his father had no more family.

“I have no where else to go.” John said. So he packed up his stuff and moved in with the Lalondes.

After graduation, Kanaya proposed to Rose and the two got married during the summer. The first few weeks after John had moved back into his old house, Rose and Kanaya moved 2 hours away. Casey lived with Rose and Kanaya and stayed with John on the weekends.

But Rose started to notice John wouldn’t go out much. She noticed the bags under his eyes and that his smile wasn’t true most of the time.

“Kanaya, I think we should let John have Casey on the weekdays instead of the weekends.” Rose said, and Kanaya raised an eyebrow.

“What had brought this on?” Kanaya asked.

“I think John might be depressed. So I’m thinking that he’s getting lonely, being in his house most of the time.” Rose says.

“If you think we should.” Kanaya says, “Then I am completely on board.” She then took her wife's hands in hers and kissed her forehead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat and John actually meet and Karkat is really gay

“John, do you mind if Kanaya invites a friend Sunday?” Rose asked. For a few years, the 3, along with Casey, would all have dinner before Casey went back to John for the rest of the week. Rose had thought this would help John become less depressed.

“No. Why is she?” John asked.

“Her friend went through a really bad break up and she doesn’t want him to stay in his apartment, eating ice cream from the tub and watching Rom coms.” Rose says.

“Must have been pretty bad.” John says, feeling bad for the guy.

“Yeah, he’s like that with all of his break ups. He’s a very weird guy. But him and Kanaya are best friends so I’ve got to put up with him.” Rose says, sighing.

“Cool. I’ll see you later Rose. I need to get food.” John says, glancing over to his practically empty cupboards.

“Ok, see you later.” Rose says, hanging up. John then sighed, getting ready to go shopping.

That night, John got in his car, ready to go. He sighed, driving over to Rose’s house. Once he got there, he rang the doorbell.

“John. How are you?” Kanaya asks, opening the door.

“I’m good. “ John says, walking in, “How are you?”

“I’m good. I’ve just been dealing with a heartbroken fool.” Kanaya says, yelling the last part.

“Screw you Kanaya.” A voice yelled back from the living room. Kanaya sighed. John raised an eyebrow.

“Sorry about that John. Karkat's in the living room, if you’d like to meet him. And Casey’s there as well.” I’m going to help Rose in the kitchen.” Kanaya said, heading into the kitchen.

John went into the living room, seeing a man, who he assumed was Karkat, crying on the couch at some rom com. Next to him, Casey was sat, silently reading one of Rose's wizard books. John was still surprised Casey could read them as John himself could barely understand them. But it was nice to know that she was into reading instead of something more expensive.

“Hey Casey.” John says, sitting next to her. Casey holds up a finger and John waits for her to finish her page.

“Hey Dad.” Casey says.

“Shhhhhhh.” Karkat says, his eyes glued to the screen. John rolled his eyes, watching as the 2 on the screen confessed their love for each other.

“Dinner’s ready.” Kanaya said, just as the movie finished. The three then headed to the table.

“So, Karkat, how old are you? I don’t remember you from high school or anything.” John asks, trying to get to know him better. 

“21, I’m in college currently.” Karkat grumbles. 

“You don’t act like it.” Kanaya said, “Right now you’re acting like a teenage girl.:

“Shut up.” Karkat said.

“So what are you in college for?” John asked.

“I’m majoring in art.” Karkat said.

“Cool.” John said, then turning to Rose, “So what did you guys do?” 

“Nothing much. Just sat around.” Rose said.

“I finished a book.” Casey said.

“Cool, was it the one you were reading earlier this week?” John asks.

“No, I finished that one on Friday.” Casey says, shaking her head in disappointment.

\--------------------  
‘Hot damn.’ Karkat thought looking at John. He is so glad that Kanaya forced you to come over. He looked over at Kanaya, who is giving him a knowing look.

He should have known that this was her intentions. He just had a huge break up. He knew she didn’t like Gamzee but still.

“Sorry about that Casey. You know my bad memory.” John says, laughing. Casey rolls her eyes, smiling softly. Karkat could see that Casey loved her dad and John seemed to love his family.

“It’s okay Dad.” Case said continuing to eat.

“I need you to take me home.” Karkat says to Kanaya.

“I can’t. I have to work on my clothes line.” Kanaya says, washing dishes.

“What about Rose?” Karkat asks.

“She has a deadline soon, so she needs to write.” Kanaya says, putting a plate on the rack.

“Well then, who the hell will take me home?” Karkat asked loudly.

“I can take you home. Casey and I were heading out anyway.” John says walking into the kitchen, a sleeping Casey on his back.

“Ok then.” Karkat says. The three say goodbye and head to John's car.

“Go ahead and put your address in the GPS. “ John says as he buckled his seat belt. Karkat puts his address in and John heads off to the others house.

\--------------------

“Karkat can you do something for me?” Rose asks. Karkat had come over to watch rom coms as their TV was a lot better then his.

“Maybe.” Karkat says, not looking away from the screen.

“Can you go check on John for me?” Rose asks. Casey looks up from her homework.

“Is he okay?” She asks, a worried look on her face. Rose smiled softly.

“Yes, he’s fine. Can we talk in the kitchen?” Rose asks. Karkat nods and turns off the TV, heading into the kitchen.  
“So why do you need me to check on John?” Karkat asked, crossing his arms.

“John promised he would be over about an hour ago. But as you can see, he’s not here. So I need you to make sure he’s not depressed. And if he is, I’d like you to hangout with him.” Rose said.

“You want me to bring Casey with me?” Karkat asks, knowing he has no choice in the matter.

“No. When Casey’s there, he’s faking his happiness and I don’t want that. Also, Casey should have to go through that if possible.” Rose said, sighing. Karkat nodded, “And you can take my car, since you don’t have one of your own. His address is in the GPS.” 

Karkat then headed out to Rose’s car, after getting both her car keys and her key to John's house. He sighed before he put in John's address and headed off.

Once he got to John’s house, he went up to the door and rang the doorbell. When he didn’t hear an answer, he ran it again. After the third time, he just unlocked the door and walked in. 

“John?! It’s Karkat, Rose sent me?” Karkat got no answer. He raised an eyebrow. He then began searching the down stairs and when he didn’t find him, he then headed upstairs.

“John?” He said, knocking on the door of what he thought was the bedroom. When he got no response, he walked in, making sure to be quiet. On the bed, John was lying,, his eyes closed. Karkat smiled softly, watching his chest move up and down.

He then turned on the light. John groaned, opening his eyes slowly. “Karkat?” He asks, his voice slightly husky.  
“Rose sent me to see if you were okay. She wanted to make sure you weren’t depressed.” Karkat said, leaning against the door frame. John shot up, his eyes wide.

“What time is it?” He asks, frantic. Karkat looked at his phone.

“12:30. Why?” Karkat asked, raising an eyebrow. John jumps out of bed, quickly putting on clothes.

“I’m late, god damn it. I was suppose to wake up like an hour ago. Shit, shit, shit.” John said, hurrying outside and to his car, “i’m assuming you came in Rose’s car?” Karkat nodded.

“Well, I’m going to head off, you should know the way back, right?” John says, not waiting for an answer as he gets in his car and drives off. Karkat sighs, getting in Rose’s car and heading back to Rose’s house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally getting to some Johnkat.  
> My tumblr- https://ecto-heir.tumblr.com/


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even more Johnkat.

“Sorry I’m late Rose.” John says, walking into Rose and Kanaya’s apartment.

“It’s okay. Are you ready to start?” Rose asks, coming around the corner. John nods and the two head to Rose's office. John sits on the cliche therapists chair, Rose sat on a chair next to him.

“So John, have you been having the same dreams as usual?” Rose asks. John nods.

“As I said, it’s not the same dream repeated, it’s different dreams, but they are all similar. Before I got here, I had a dream with Karkat in it. He started to yell at me. When he realized something was up he asked if I was from a different time line. He then asked me a bunch of questions that I don’t remember right now and then I woke up. Also this version of him had white eyes.” John said. Rose nodded slowly.

“Rose, am I going crazy?” John asks, looking at Rose.

“No, but you are having some weird dreams. I have found no explanation. Maybe, your dreams are real?” Rose proposes. John gives her a look.

“Really Rose?” John asks, Rose shrugs.

“It’s just a thought.” Rose says. She then puts down her pen, “Anyway, if that is all, I do have a deadline to make.” John nodded, getting up. The two then head out of the room.

“Dad?” Casey said, looking up from her book.

“Hey Casey.” Karkat looked away from his movie. He looked over John, finally noticing how much paler he looks then about a week ago. He noticed the bags under his eyes. But he also saw how John’s sleeves hung rather tight to his biceps and how he seemed to always be smiling. How when he smiled it lit up the whole room.

‘That was really gay.’ Karkat thought to himself, groaning.

“Something wrong?” John asked, sitting down next to Karkat.

“Nothing,” Karkat said, pouting as he watched the couple on the screen break up again. John shrugged, watching the movie making random snarky comments.

At the end of the movie, John stood up, “Well, I need to get going. Work and everything.” John said.

“You have work today?” Rose asked, looking up from her laptop where she was writing. John nodded.

“Yep, every Saturday and Wednesday.” John said, Karkat raised an eyebrow.

“How do you make enough money when you only work 2 days? What are you, a billionaire?” Karkat asked.

“One, I’m a comedian. 2, My dad handed me down the house when he died, which is fully payed off and 3, I got a shit ton of money from my Nanna.” John shrugged.

“As I said, I’ll get going. You guys should come if you can.” John said, winking. Karkat felt his face heat up. John then walked out the door.

\--------------------

John swore he was seeing Karkat everywhere. When he was shopping, Karkat just happened to be there too, when John was at work, Karkat would happen to come with Rose or Kanaya to watch with Casey. He was even in John's dreams.

“Ah, John?” Karkat yelled in one of John's dreams. John turned to face him and … this was not the Karkat he knew at all. This Karkat had gray skin and what looked like horns shaped like candy corn. This Karkat had orange eyes with black irises. 

“I’ve been looking every fucking where for you. These dream bubbles are fucking confusing.” Karkat said, groaning.  
John raised an eyebrow, “Dream bubbles?” Karkat then got a look like he’d figured it out. “You’re not my John.” Karkat said, beginning to walk away.

“Wait!” John yelled after him, “What do you mean by dream bubbles?” Karkat then started to explain.

\--------------------

“So that’s why I’ve been seeing versions of my friends in my dreams.” John said, Karkat nodded, “So how come I’ve been in these Dream Bubbles but my friends aren’t.

“Well, it could be that they just haven’t told you or that you, in my timeline, you stuck your hand in some house thing and then you started teleporting around. That could have had an effect on everything.” Karkat wondered, John shrugged. Then, before either could say anything more, John woke up.

John groaned getting up, “That was interesting.” He said out loud. John shrugged, looking at the clock. He groaned, then getting ready to pick up Casey.

“Hey Kanaya!” John said, Kanaya opening the door.

“Hello John, I hope you don’t mind that Karkat's over.” John nodded and headed into the living room where he knew Casey would be. Today she was sitting at the coffee table with Karkat and the two were drawing while Con Air was playing. John was so proud. 

“Hey Casey.” John said, sitting on the couch behind his daughter. Casey waved at him, not looking up from her drawing. When John glanced at Karkat's drawing. His drawing was hyper realistic picture of some guy he didn’t recognize.

“Yours is really good Karkat.” John said. Karkat rolled his eyes.

“It’s just homework. Stupid teacher wants me to do a hyper realistic picture of some guy I have no idea about.” Karkat grumbled. John then noticed the picture sitting next to him.

“Still good.” John said, Karkat continued to grumble.

“Not my normal style at all.” Karkat said, frowning. John shrugged and payed attention to the movie

By the end of the movie, John was wiping away tears as Rose told them food was ready.

“Hey Dad?” Casey asked in the middle of dinner.

“Yeah?” John asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Was I named after Casey from Con Air?” Casey asked. Karkat rolled his eyes, definitely not expecting the answer that came.

“Yeah, of course. It’s my favorite movie.” John said. Karkat looked at him n surprise.

“I still regret letting you pick that. But it does fit you Casey.” Rose says, shrugging.

“It was better than what you would have wanted.” John said, looking at Rose.

“I would have come up with an amazing name, thank you very much.” Rose said, crossing her arms. John rolled her eyes.

“Sure Rose, sure.” John says, “ I bet the name would have been so normal.” Karkat looked between the two. He then looked towards Kanaya who just shrugged, ignoring the two and just continued eating..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr- https://ecto-heir.tumblr.com/


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Karkat go on a date

John was done with this. He was going to ask Karkat on a date. His plan was an expensive dinner and then romance would happen. 

“Hey Karkat?” John asked walking up to Karkat, “”You mind if we talk in private?” Karkat looked up from his drawing, raising an eyebrow.

“Okay.” Karkat said, getting up and following John into the hall, “So what do you want?” 

“Will you go on a date with me?” John asks, preparing for rejection. Karkat stood there for a few seconds, staring at John, not believing what he just heard.

“W-What kind of date?” Karkat asked, cursing himself for his slight stutter.

“I figured I’d just take you to dinner, maybe a movie if you want.” John says, shrugging, “ I can give you my number to work stuff out.” John then writes his number on Karkat's hand. Karkat stares at his hand, surprised, as John walked off.

“Hey Rose?” John asks, walking into the Kitchen.

“Yes John?” Rose asked, washing dishes.

“I’m going to need you to watch Casey at one point this week. As of right now I’m planning on Sunday, but it might change.” John said and Rose nodded.

“Okay then. What’s the occasion?” Rose asked.

“Taking Karkat on a date and I don’t want Casey to spend the night waiting around.” John says. Rose smirked softly.  
“I knew it.” John rolled his eyes.

“Of course you did. You always seem to know this stuff.” John said, a bit curious. But he just brushed it off. He’d have to ask the different Karkat about it as he remembered him briefly mentioning something about him being an Heir.

“I am very observant.” Rose said as she finished washing the dishes, “Anyway, I will keep Casey until Monday and will drop her off on my way to my publisher. I have to drop off my final draft.” 

“Thank you Rose.” John said, sighing.

“Well you did do the same when I started dating Kanaya.” Rose said, smiling softly at John.

\--------------------

Karkat paced around his room, Kanaya sitting on his bed. Kanaya rolled her eyes at her best friends ridiculousness.  
“Karkat, I’ve already told you. The outfit I picked will work fine.” She says, crossing her arms.

“What if it’s too fancy or too casual?” Karkat asks. Kanaya rolls her eyes.

“Don’t worry. I’ve heard John and Rose talking about it.” Kanaya says. Karkat sighs, going into the bathroom to change.

“See? You look fine.” Kanaya said and Karkat sighed.

“Yeah, I guess.” Karkat said, sighing just as there was a knock on the door.

“And now you have no choice. Now go, I’ll leave a bit after you.” Karkat adjusted his light red shirt and went to open the door.

“Hey Karkat.” John said. Karkat’s eyes widened and he slammed the door in John's face. He then took a breath in and opened the door, this time prepared.

“Really?” John asked.

“Sorry.” Karkat said.

“It’s okay. Anyway, let’s get going, we do have a reservation to make.”

\--------------------

After dinner, John turned to Karkat in the car on the way back from the restaurant, “So, want to go back to my place?” 

“S-sure.” Karkat said, looking at his lap. John smiled at how cute Karkat was. He then speed up slightly, trying to get home as fast as possible.

Once they got into the house, John kissed Karkat, Karkat’s back against the door. The kiss was fast and rough and the two quickly moved into the bedroom, their clothes being quickly discarded.

\--------------------

“Okay Casey, I’ve got to get going so I’ll just leave you to read on the couch. Remember not o wake you dad up unless something horrible happens, got it?: Rose asks and Casey nods. Once Rose leaves, Casey opens her book and starts to read.

Karkat wakes up, looking to his side, seeing John sleeping. Karkat sighed, getting up and grabbing the closest shirt, which just happened to be John's shirt. The shirt was slightly big on him, but he didn’t mind. He then grabbed his boxers and headed down to see if John had coffee or if he’d have to have John stop by Starbucks later when he dropped him off.

“Hey Karkat what are you doing here?” Casey asks, her head tilting to the side, “And why are you wearing my dad’s shirt?” Karkat had no idea how to respond, luckily for him, John happened to walk down at that movement.

“Oh hey Casey. I didn’t know Rose was dropping you off.” John said, and Karkat was glad he didn’t have to explain to Casey about how him and her father fucked.

“She had to drop off her final draft and she wanted me to be dropped off before school.” Casey said and John nodded.

“I’ll go get ready, I can drive you to college as well if you need me to Karkat.” John said and Karkat nodded.  
“I have to stop by my apartment first but please.” Karkat said and John went to get ready.

Casey went back to her reading. When John came back he handed Karkat his clothes.

“You can use the shower if you want.” John said, painting up the stairs. Karkat nods and heads up to the the bathroom, turning the water on hot. He quickly washed up from John and his exploits the night before.  
Once he was finished, he quickly got out and headed downstairs.

“Where is your coffee?” Karkat asks.

“In the cupboard above the coffee maker. Also I’m going to go drop Casey off and I’ll be back in about 20 minutes.” Karkat nodded as Casey and John headed out to drop Casey off at 3rd grade.

Karkat made his coffee and sat down at Johns table, hoping whatever this was, wasn’t a one time thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter.  
> My tumblr- https://ecto-heir.tumblr.com


	5. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter

“Your first day of Middle School.” John says, smiling huge at his daughter who was off to school.

“Dad, no need to make a big deal out of this. It’s just Middle School.” Casey said, rolling her eyes.

“Yes, and this is another step towards getting out of school and doing something useful with you life.” Kanaya says.

“I guess.” Casey says.

“Anyways, we’re all proud of you Casey. Now go off to your first day, you wouldn’t want to be late.” Rose says and Casey heads off to get her schedule.

“Hey, I didn’t get to say anything inspirational.” Karkat pouted, John rolled his eyes at his now fiance.

“It’s okay Karkat, we don’t all have to say something ‘inspirational’, as you put it.” John says, putting his arm around Karkat’s shoulders, “Anyway, we should get going.” The two then walked back to John’s car, and split ways with Rose and Kanaya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing this story so I hope you liked it as well. Also sorry that this is so short.  
> My tumblr- https://ecto-heir.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> Next time John and Karkat will actually meet. Also hope you liked it.


End file.
